El secreto del Elegido
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter busca respuestas, pero ¿su obsesión por descubrir a Draco Malfoy podría transformarse en algo más?


_**Este fic participa del 3º Reto "Parejas Crack" del foro "Las historias del Valle de Godric".**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter ingresó presuroso a las mazmorras. La clase de pociones había iniciado y él por enfrascarse en buscar a Draco Malfoy en el mapa del merodeador, sufrió un retraso. Por fortuna, gracias al mapa mágico se percató que el Slytherin recíen había entrado a la clase y que no sería el único que llegaba tarde.<p>

El profesor Slughorn lo recibió con esa excesiva efusividad que en muchas ocaciones llegaba a irritar al Elegido, aunque por órdenes de Dumblendore, Harry tenía que utilizar eso a su favor para obtener los recuerdos cruciales del profesor de pociones. Ernie Macmillan lo saludó amablemente, pero Malfoy hizo todo lo contrario como era de esperarse; el joven mago se limitó a formar una mueca amarga en su pálido rostro, como si hubiese probado alguna gragea sabor cera de oído.

—¿No tienen la edad suficiente para hacer el exámen de aparición?— iniquirió el profesor, posando sus manos en su prominente barriga.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo, Harry sonrió cuando Slughorn les pidió que prepararan una poción divertida. Quizá podría hacer alguna pócima para ponerlo de buen humor y sacarle la información de una vez por todas, pero no pudo concentrarse del todo, a pesar de que el libro del Príncipe Mestizo le era de gran ayuda. Draco ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos desde aquel día en el cual lo vio junto con Narcissa Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes. Sabía que algo traía entre manos y pondría las manos al fuego jurando que en su antebrazo izquierdo se hallaba la marca tenebrosa.

Lo observó durante la clase por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía cansado, como si llevara semanas enteras sin reposo; sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas pequeñas ojeras y su piel era grisácea, como si hubiese olvidado su vitalidad y de lo que significaban los rayos del sol. Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por ese chico del que alguna vez reconoció que era atractivo, con su cabello rubio platinado dándole tanta personalidad y con aquellos ojos grises, burlones y llenos de fanfanorrería.

—Hannah no dejó de molestarme con lo de su exámen de aparición— comentó Ernie, machacando unas hierbas con tanta fuerza, que Harry pensó que la vasija se rompería.—Cuando haga mi prueba la fastidiaré por los pasillos como un fantasma que no la dejará descansar.

—Según tengo entendido no podemos aparecer ni desaparecer en el castillo—comentó Harry, sintiéndose un sabelotodo como Hermione.

—Tienes razón pero...

—Al cabeza rajada ya se le pegó lo de esa insufrible sangre sucia, queriendo tener la razón siempre— interrumpió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

—Y a ti ya se te pegó la apariencia del Barón Sanguinario, Malfoy. ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente?— se defendió el Elegido con saña.

—¡Eh! Bueno, bueno, es momento de revisar el avance de sus pociones— exclamó Slughorn, intentando romper la tensión que se cernía entre sus alumnos con una risita nerviosa.

Cuando el final de la clase llegó, Ernie y Draco salieron presurosos echando chispas, puesto que el profesor Slughorn les dio un simple pasable a sus pociones. Harry Potter por su parte, fue aplaudido por el barrigón profesor. Sin embargo, el Elegido estaba inquieto, Draco no solo tenía mal aspecto, sino que de igual manera sus ojos reflejaban miedo y un atisbo de tristeza.

¿Qué le sucedía? No lo sabía, pero ¡A quién engañaba! No le interesaba en lo absoluto su estado de ánimo o su salud, lo que importaba era el hecho de encontrar la respuesta clave para saber cuál era la misión encomendada al Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Potter, el maldito San Potter se estaba metiendo de más en sus ía que encontrar una manera de distraerlo y lograr que no volviera a meter su narizota en su misión. La cuestión era ¿Cómo distraer al cuatro ojos de Potter? No podía negar que la sangre sucia era inteligente y que lo más probable era que ella también conspirara contra él, junto con el pobretón de Weasley. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero cuando Potter andaba cerca, sentía un nerviosismo que cosquilleaba su viente, aunque él mismo se convencía que tenía que ver con el hecho de no querer ser descubierto.<p>

Draco Malfoy dobló la esquina presuroso, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo que nadie estuviese merodeando por ahí. Tenía sus sentidos en alerta, su varita en mano y la mente fija en su objetivo, nadie por absolutamente nada del mundo tenía que descubrir sus planes, mucho menos el bobalicón de Harry Potter. "Sé que mi objetivo es matar al vejete chiflado de Dumblendore, pero si el señor Tenebroso me lo permitiera, mataría a Potter lanzándolo desde la torre de Astronomía." Pensó, soltando una carcajada desdeñosa, provocando que unos alumnos de segundo año lo miraran extrañados.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, empujando a quienes se atravesaban en su camino, después de todo era un Prefecto y podía hacer uso de ello para su conveniencia. Tenía que llegar a toda costa al séptimo piso, antes de que Potter pudiera alcanzarlo o que la empalagosa de Pansy Parkinson llegara de su exámen y se atravesada en su camino, insistiendo en recostarse en su regazo. Al llegar a su destino, pasó tres veces delante de la pared y con decisión, se plantó delante del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en desear ver la sala donde se hallaba el armario evanescente. Tragó saliva, apretó ligeramente sus puños y cuando la puerta se dibujó en la pared, abrió sus ojos y entró con aprensión.

Cuando acariciaba con sus finos dedos la superficie del armario, un escalofrío recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Al principio se había sentido poderoso, capaz de repararlo sin contratiempos y se veía ganándose el respeto de los mortífagos; se imaginaba el cádaver del anciano director ante sus pies y con Lord Voldemort complacido con su misión concluida, sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los meses, el miedo se apoderó de sus entrañas y comenzó a sentirse un inútil cualquiera. El armario aún no estaba listo para usarse y sus planes alternativos habían sido un completo desastre. Lo único que había logrado era captar la atención de Harry Potter y su séquito de estúpidos amigos. Eso era lo que temía, que lo descubrieran y que asesinar a Albus Dumblendore se convirtiera en un imposible tangible.

Abrió el armario evanescente, colocó en su interior un anillo de plata y comenzó a murmurar unos hechizos tras cerrar la puertita de madera, aunque sin éxito alguno, puesto que al abrirlo una vez más, el anillo seguía ahí en su mismo sitio. Frustrado, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo lanzó con cólera, cayendo cerca de un montículo de cajas llenas de polvo y polillas que revoloteaban asustadas por el impacto del objeto.

—¡Maldición!— gritó furioso, con unas pequeñas lágrimas de ira que se detuvieron en sus pálidas mejillas. —No...no lo lograré...él...él me matará...— sollozó, recargándose con pesar contra el armario.

Ahí se quedó por varias horas, buscando maneras distintas de repararlo, pero cada hechizo fracasaba tras otro. No sabía qué hacer, más que jalar mechones de su rubio cabello y dejar marcas de sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, tras apretar sus puños con desesperación.

Si tan solo matar fuera tan sencillo, Draco Malfoy se sentiría distinto, no como un dragón inútil y frustrado, que lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño. No, él deseaba demostrar que era alguien, no solo un mago mimado por su madre y reprendido por su padre.

Sí, a veces deseaba ser alguien como San Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter se acomodó en su cama, con las piernas estiradas y el mapa del merodeador entre sus manos. No había rastro de Malfoy, así que supuso que se encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres. Ron Weasley estaba de pie junto a su cama, acomodando unos pantalones en su baúl, mientras se quejaba de la actitud presuntosa de Hermione al haber hecho un exámen de aparición excelente.<p>

—Parecía disfrutar que reprobé— se quejó el pelirrojo, arrojando su baúl en el suelo.—¡Brujas! No las entiendo, Harry. Se ponen celosas, se enojan y después quieren que estemos contentos con ellas— prosiguió, sentándose a la orilla de su cama, rascándose la cabeza como si los nargles hubiesen hecho de las suyas, confundiendo sus pensamientos. —¿Harry? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Hombre! No te lo tomes a mal pero estás obsesionándote demasiado con el tema "Hurón escurridizo", cuando deberías estar pensando en sacarle la sopa a la morsa de Slughorn.

—Sí te escuché—terció de mala gana.—Y no me estoy obsesionando con Malfoy, Ron, es sólo que quiero saber qué se trae entre manos y porqué Snape lo está ayudando—continuó, incorporándose sobre su espalda.—Intenté hablar con Slughorn pero no funcionó. Ya buscaré la manera de que me dé ese recuerdo. Dumblendore dijo que era importante, que tiene una clave muy importante sobre Voldemort— comentó, posando una vez más sus ojos sobre el mapa, ignorando la mueca amarga que su amigo dibujaba en su rostro.—Bien, hasta mañana—se despidió repentinamente, dejando sus anteojos en su mesita de noche, no sin antes esconder el mapa del merodeador debajo de su almohada.

Pasó poco más de una hora para que Seamus, Dean y Neville dejaran de conversar con Ronald sobre el exámen de aparición y se fueran a dormir. Harry finjió estar inmerso en un profundo sueño, hasta que confirmó que dormían al escuchar su sinfonía de ronquidos. Fue entonces que su búsqueda prosiguió. Se puso sus lentes con torpeza, tomó su varita y el mapa del merodeador, bajándose de su cama con extremo cuidado, tan sigiloso como un ratón, mientras se echaba a cuestas la capa de invisibilidad.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, descendió la escalera de caracol lentamente y llegó a la solitaria sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez verificó que no se encontraba nadie, se despojó de la capa, revisando una vez más el mágico mapa. En efecto, el punto que marca la palabra "Draco Malfoy" se movía con lentitud a través del séptimo piso.

Tenía que alcanzarlo y enfrentarlo, porque de alguna manera tenía que demostrar que el Slytherin se traía algo oculto entre manos.

* * *

><p>A Draco la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía como si un martillo invisible le estuviera golpeando en la nuca. Le dolía demasiado y sabía que todo se originaba por los nervios que se cernían sobre él. Se sentía débil, inútil ¡Derrotado! Una vez más había fracasado.<p>

Pensó en su madre, quien por culpa de su fracaso podría morir en manos del Señor Tenebroso; por otro lado, de alguna manera su padre estaba a salvo en Azkaban, pero ella no. Tenía que lograr a toda costa su misión, si no quería perder a Narcissa Malfoy como lo habían amenazado desde un principio.

El Slytherin se quedó inmóvil, escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban. "El idiota de Filch" se dijo en su adentros. Tenía que ocultarse lo antes posible, así que giró sobre sus talones, pasó nuevamente junto a la jaula vacía de los pajaritos que había utilizado para sus experimentos días atrás y se escabulló a través del corredor del sexto piso hasta un aula vacía.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, soltó un suspiro de alivio. El squib no lo buscaría ahí, por lo tanto, se sentó en un pupitre torcido que se hallaba cerca de una ventana tapizada con una tela oscura; solamente un rayo de luna se colaba entre una abertura en el telar e iluminaba un poco la estancia.

Se fijó que habían sillas con las patas rotas y pupitres maltrechos arrinconados contra la pared; también se encontraban algunos libros viejos llenos de moho y lo que parecía ser un escritorio con una capa de polvo y telarañas.

—Lo que me faltaba. Estar encerrado como un imbécil en esta asquerosa sala— se dijo para sí, con una mueca de repulsión. —Solo me faltaría que...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza; sintió como caía y chocaba contra el suelo con estruendo. No pudo ver quién lo había inmovilizado, hasta que su atacante se paró con una sonrisa burlona a su lado. Vio un par de ojos que se asomaban entre unos anteojos; el cabello negro azabache estaba algo alborotado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo relucía en su frente bajo el rayo de luna.

Se sintió tan estúpido, molesto e irritado por aquella embarazosa situación. El idiota de Potter lo había inmovilizado y lo tenía a sus pies como un bulto inútil.

—Es hora de devolver el favor, Malfoy— murmuró Harry Potter, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la nariz. Draco sintió un penentrante dolor por el rostro y como la sangre caliente se deslizaba por sus labios.

En ese instante sintió deseos de moverse y lanzarle la maldicion Cruciatus al cuatro ojos. Pero, para su sorpresa, Harry temblaba ligeramente.

El Elegido tragó saliva. Odiaba con cada parte de su ser a Draco Malfoy y sin embargo, al sentir su cuerpo tan cercando al suyo sintió unos deseos incontrolables de besarlo.

Colocó sus manos a cada lado de los hombros del Slytherin y acomodó sus piernas a un lado de sus caderas. Estaba sobre el rubio, que paralizado mostraba en sus ojos grises odio y confusión. Lo tenía inmóvil, bien podría asesinarlo en ese instante con sus propias manos alrededor de su pálido cuello, aunque de igual manera, podía probar el sabor de sus labios sin que este se opusiera.

¿Qué le pasaba a Harry Potter, el chico que vivió? Su obseción comenzaba a transformarse en algo que en su interior le decía que Draco no era solo su enemigo, sino un trágico e imposible amante. Lo deseaba desde hacía mucho, pero se convencía a sí mismo que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no era más que un detestable niño y mimado sangre pura. Aún así, Harry lo sabía muy bien, Draco y él ya no eran unos niños que jugaban al te odio por tus amistades o te desprecio por tu estatus de sangre. No, en su interior las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

Su respiración se agitó y percibió como el pecho de Draco Malfoy subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Se agachó un poco más, de modo que sus narices casi se pegaron y el cálido aliento del Slytherin acariciaba su rostro. Harry limpió la sangre que escurría por sus labios con su túnica y lo miró fijamente, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Se acercó un poco más, de modo que sus labios se rozaron ligeramente.

Sin embargo, se levantó con brusquedad ruborizado, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer era simplemente incorrecto.

* * *

><p>—El entrenamiento terminó— anunció Harry Potter a su equipo de Quidditch. —Nos veremos el viernes por la tarde para el último entrenamiento antes del partido contra Hufflepuff.<p>

Todos asintieron y se despidieron de Harry con un "Buena suerte". Ginny fue la última en quedarse con él. El joven reconoció que en aquel entrenamiento había estado más que espectacular; también aceptó que se veía hermosa con el cabello pelirrojo despeinado por el viento y con el sudor empapando su frente. Por ella solía distraer sus pensamientos de Draco Malfoy y olvidaba por un momento el embarazoso encuentro.

Se había comportado como un idiota de primera y por culpa de sus extraños deseos perdió la oportunidad de poner en evidencia al Slytherin y descubrir sus planes de una vez por todas. En lugar de eso estuvo a punto de besarlo. De solo recordarlo el estómago se le retorcía.

—Estuviste muy bien, Ginny— le felicitó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal, señor capitán— musitó, mientras guiñaba un ojo.— ¿Nos vemos en la sala común?

—Sí, bueno...— se rascó incómodo la barbilla.— Tengo un asunto pendiente por resolver, pero cuando termine, te buscaré, Ginny— se disculpó con un extraño calor recorriendo su pecho.

—Dale, ahí te veo entonces— se despidió la menor de los Weasley, notoriamente decepcionada, alejándose de él a toda prisa.

El muchacho se quedó una vez más pensando en lo que había sucedido la semana anterior en aquella aula ¿Por qué quiso besarlo en ese momento? Bien sabía que era hipotéticamente incorrecto siquiera desearlo, sin embargo, se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho. Había sentido su respiración acelerada, como una dulce caricia en su rostro y al rozar sus labios se estremeció con un extraño cosquilleo de euforia.

¿Es que acaso estaba usando como excusa el querer descifrar el plan que se traía entre manos, para pensar en Draco? De solo pensarlo la idea era una tontería, casi tan estúpida como siempre había pensado que era Malfoy.

Se dirigió a los vestidores y echando chispas se despojó de su ropa. La batalla que se abría campo en su interior lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Una vez vestido con sus ropas limpias, extrajo de entre los pliegues de su túnica a quien se estaba convirtiendo en su posesión más preciada: el mapa del merodeador.

Buscó con la mirada el puntito de aquel nombre que hacía que pensara las más patéticas ideas hicieran eco en su cabeza, como el simple hecho de querer besar esos labios que le dedicaron desagradables sonrisas desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

De regreso al Castillo, decidió dar una vuelta por el séptimo piso, con la esperanza de atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Durante su trayecto se topó con Romilda Vane y un grupo de brujas de tercer año, que se daban codazos cómplices y soltaban risitas risueñas al ver a Harry. Se despidió con la excusa de que tenía que ver urgentemente al profesor Dumblendore y por poco se tropieza contra una armadura en su intento de escapar rápido.

Al llegar al corredor del sexto piso, le dio un último vistazo al mapa del merodeador. "Sigue en la Sala de Menesteres", se dijo así mismo y continuó caminando a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, sacó su varita y se puso alerta, no quería alguna sorpresa desagradable. Se recargó contra el tapiz y aguardó a que el Slytherin saliera de la Sala, fuera cual sea lo que estuviese haciendo.

Inclusive intentó ingresar a la Sala de Menesteres, pero no funcionó. Draco debió de haber hecho la petición de no permitir que nadie más entrara.

Se quedó ahí, plantado contra la pared pensando en lo que iba a suceder a continuación. ¿Besaría a Draco? ¿Podría descubrir la misión que estaba llevando a cabo? Lo que más le extrañaba era el hecho de que Malfoy parecía un poco distinto desde aquel día. Cuando iba con sus ridículos amigos, trataba a Harry como siempre; lo sobajaba, lo humillaba y provocaba que el joven mago se arrepintiera de todo y lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sin embargo, cuando lo veía a lo lejos o merodeando cerca de él solo, sin ninguna compañía a su lado, lo miraba diferente, como si estuviese deseoso de decirle algo que llevaba celosamente guardado por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, sucedió...

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres apareció y tras de sí venía un muchacho cabizbajo, con los ojos enrojecidos y por primera vez, el cabello rubio platinado alborotado, como si lo hubiese jalado al punto de arrancárselo. Era un Draco Malfoy derrotado, con una gran carga a cuestas y el miedo, la ira y la frustración brillando en aquellos tristes ojos. Cuando miró a Harry soltó un bufido despectivo, luchando por sacar al Slytherin altanero de siempre. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y bramó con una mueca desdeñosa:

—¿Vienes por ese maldito beso, Potter?

—Vengo a denunciarte. Voldemort te encomendó una misión, de eso estoy seguro— lo desafió con firmeza, aunque los colores se le habían subido al rostro.— Acabemos de una vez con esto, Malfoy— exclamó de mala gana, puesto que Draco soltó una carcajada que Harry interpretó era notoriamente falsa y con cierto miedo al escuchar el nombre de su señor.

—Sé que no vienes a eso, Potter. Llevas meses persiguiéndome como un perro con esa excusa y aún así no te atreves a denunciarme. ¿Será que el marica de Potter se enamoró? ¡A mi no me interesas! ¿Crees que un sangre pura se fijaría en alguien como tú? En tu malditas venas corre sangre sucia— se burló con sorna, haciendo que Harry lo apuntara con su varita temblando de rabia.—Estás muy equivocado, Elegido. En mi no encontrarás lo que buscas.

—Te equivocas— murmuró con malicia— Ese día te quité el efecto de mi hechizo inmovilizador en cuanto estuve cerca de ti y no parecías negarte, Malfoy.

De pronto, Draco Malfoy se acercó a él con brusquedad, lo arrinconó contra la pared y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, lo besó. No fue un beso dulce y tímido como el que probó alguna vez de los labios de Cho, fue diferente, pasional, hasta en cierto punto violento. Era notorio que todo este tiempo había soñado con sentir el cuerpo de su enemigo junto al suyo. El Slytherin llevaba la batuta en aquella batalla de besos, caricias y suspiros. Lo besó en los labios como estuviese a punto de devorarlos; probó la calidez de su cuello, la suavidad de su pecho. Acarició su espalda con manos ágiles y en cierto modo rudas, pero eso le gustaba a Harry Potter, que Malfoy era distinto. No era el amante perfecto, de aquellos que te tratan con la misma delicadeza que a una rosa, era lo contrario, era como una bestia sedienta de su cuerpo

—Yo...— susurró el chico que vivió, al separarse ligeramente del hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Tenía los labios enrojecidos, la piel grisácea se notaba fresca y sonrosada, como si reflejara la pasión que se cernía sobre ellos.

—No digas ni una palabra sobre esto, Potter— lo amenazó con los ojos brillando de euforia.

—Será nuestro secreto, Malfoy.

Dicho esto, con una mirada cómplice se dirigieron a aquella aula vacía, donde Harry Potter sintió los deseos de saborear esos labios. Draco aceptó gustoso, pues se adentraron en un momento de gloriosa pasión.

En efecto, era mejor secreto que el Elegido había guardado en su corazón.


End file.
